Keep Me Closer
by anotherdeadlykiss
Summary: Maura has been married to Ian for 3 years but something is missing. "She knew it was wrong to feel uneasy with his arms around her, they were married after all. But Maura couldn't help think that there was something missing. Couldn't help but think that some of the pieces in the puzzle were in the wrong spots, creating a comfortable fit in the overall picture." Jane/Maura.Femslash.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or the song Collect Call by Metric. I make no profit.**_

_**I apologize for any mistakes.**_

_If the fires out baby, How you going to keep me warm? Supposing you left me, With the door wide open no one can leave _

_I know it's a lie, I want it to be true The rest of the ride is riding on you Over goodbyes we'll buy some place _

Ian held Maura tightly in his arms as he slept. Maura knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep anytime soon. She never could on the nights that he held her so tight it was almost hard to breathe. She couldn't figure out why he did it either. Was it to send her a message that she couldn't ever leave him? Or maybe he doesn't know he is doing it? Whatever the reason Maura was uncomfortable and tried to wiggle out of the grasp.

Finally, Maura was able to slip out of the bed, replacing herself with a pillow. She knew it was wrong to feel uneasy with his arms around her, they were married after all. But Maura couldn't help think that there was something missing. Couldn't help but think that some of the pieces in the puzzle were in the wrong spots, creating a comfortable fit in the overall picture. Those pieces were hard to find though, tricky buggers, escaping Maura's every grasp to catch them.

She had only been married to Ian for 3 years, but it had felt like a decade. So much had changed and at first it was great, she had never been happier. The only problem was that after about 5 months their conversations start getting shorter. They went on fewer dates and didn't have sex as much. She tried to talk to Jane about it, but the detective only shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject.

_Jane._

Jane had been so upset when Maura told her that Ian proposed. She told Maura to say no and that she deserved better. Maura had been shocked that Jane wasn't happy for her. She had thought Jane would congratulate her and give her a hug. Instead she avoided Maura. She gave an excuse not to go to movie night saying she wasn't feeling good. Maura could see through Jane and saw she was lying. She didn't call the detective out on it though because she didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama.

The next week had almost the same. Jane made small talk with Maura and joked around with her a little, but didn't confide in her like she usually did. At movie that week they watched their movie in silence. Maura had tried to get Jane talk to her by coming up with different topics to talk about or Maura to inform Jane about. Even then though she only got a few word answers and a weak smile.

Jane was doing better though. She talked to Maura like her best friend again and they ate lunch everyday together. There was just one thing that was biting Maura. Jane never talked about her love life anymore. She told Maura what had happened to Casey but didn't say anything more. She never told Maura about Dean leaving or Casey coming back. She found it all out from Angela who couldn't help but tell Maura. When Maura had confronted Jane about Casey she was almost brushed off. Jane said he was back, he was paralyzed, and they agreed to take things slow. Maura wanted so badly to comfort Jane, but she didn't get a chance. She was quickly asked if Bass wanted to have a play date with Jo Friday anytime soon.

Snapping back to the present Maura made herself a cup of coffee and sat on the porch outside. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She leaned back into the lounge chair and tried to clear her mind. With every breath she took she felt Jane popping back into her head again and again. Frustration welled up inside her and she grabbed her phone.

_Are you still up? –M_

The chime of an incoming text message was almost instant.

_Yes. –J_

_Can I come over? Please? It's important. –M _

_Of course. –J_

Maura sighed in relief and made her way to Jane's apartment.

_For wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer When you move I move with you Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer When you move I move with you_

Jane opened the door quickly when Maura knocked and stepped aside for her to come in. No sooner had she closed the door then she was pressed with her back against it. Maura's lips were an inch away and Jane was dying to take them in her own, but she couldn't cross that line with Maura being married. So she was quite happy when Maura made the move herself. Jane stifled a quiet moan as Maura's full lips melted into her own perfectly. The detective held Maura at her waist and Maura's arm sneaked around Jane's neck.

Jane felt Maura's tongue glide across her lower lip and gasped at the contact, Maura taking advantage and pushing her tongue inside of Jane's mouth. Jane let Maura take control and was happy to let her explore. She would only go as far as Maura went. She would move with Maura.

Maura broke the kiss and took Jane's hands. Interlacing their fingers she led them to the bedroom.

She pushed Jane to the bed and straddled her hips. She kissed down Jane's collarbone and nipped at the soft flesh under her ear. All Jane could do was moan softly.

Maura loved having this control over Jane and her hands played with the hem of Jane's t-shirt. Sensing what Maura wanted she lifted up and helped the blonde get rid of the clothing piece before she was pushed down again. Maura's breath caught in her throat as she saw Jane wasn't wearing a bra. She swiftly dove in and captured a bud between her lips. Jane gasped, arching her back to Maura and tangling a hand in blonde curls. While she swirled her tongue around one bud, Maura twisted and pinched the other now hard bud. Jane was writhing beneath her, moaning and gasping Maura's name.

"Oh…fuucckk Maur…please.." Jane was now begging Maura to touch her where she needed it, the exact opposite of what she should be doing. But couldn't help the pleasure she felt when she got what she asked for because Maura was now pulling down her shorts and panties. Maura had shifted to settle in between Jane's spread legs and couldn't help it when she licked her lips at the sight of Jane's pussy. She leaned down and placed a gently kiss on the inside of Jane's thigh. She took her first taste tentatively, moving her tongue in a slow circle around Jane's heat. But now Maura knew how good Jane tasted. Now she would never be able to get enough.

Maura drove her tongue deep into Jane's heat. Jane almost screamed at the suddenness and how good it felt. Her hips bucked desperate for more contact. With every thrust of Maura's tongue she felt herself coming more and more undone.

Just as she thought she couldn't take anymore Maura withdrew her tongue and before Jane could whimper at the loss of contact, she moved to lips Jane's lips into meet for a sloppy kiss. Jane could taste herself on Maura and it was an erotic pleasure for her.

Without warning Maura pushed two fingers into Jane's wetness. Jane broke the kiss with a loud moan and her head fell back into the pillow. She clutched at the sheets, her knuckles turning white. Maura bit at her pulse point leaving a mark. She made her way up to Jane's ear.

"God you feel so good Jane. You're so tight and hot." Maura whispered. "Come for me baby" No sooner had the words come out of Maura's mouth then Jane fell herself explode. Jane's juices spilled into Maura's hand while Maura's thumb circled her clit to prolong her climax. Maura's name spilled from Jane's lips and Maura couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. It was pure bliss to see Jane come unraveled. It only made her happier to know she was the cause of it.

When Jane finally came back down from her high she pulled Maura into a slow, passionate kiss. Nothing could compare to kissing the M.E. and she wished Maura was hers. But she wasn't. Maura had to go and marry that bastard Ian before Jane could put all her feeling for her together.

_If somebody's got soul If somebody's got soul If somebody's got soul You gotta make the move, make the move _

_I know it's a lie, I want it to be true The rest of the ride is riding on you Over goodbyes we'll buy some place _

Realization of what Maura had done hit her hard. She crossed the line between her and Jane. And it felt so right to be with Jane. She had never gotten as wet with Ian as she did Jane. She hadn't even been touched and already her panties were ruined. It had never been so easy with Ian. Yes, there was a time he could make her happy, make her orgasm. But it usually left an empty feeling, almost as if Maura had pleasured herself instead.

Now with Jane she was aching for her touch. She wanted Jane to make love to her until she couldn't walk. She wanted Jane to dominate her and make her squirm. She wanted to kiss the detective until air became absolutely necessary. She needed to feel Jane inside her.

But she also felt guilty. She was married. Jane couldn't have all of Maura. Maura needed to know this was going to be more than just a one night stand before she even thought of a divorce. She needed to know Jane would be forever hers.

"Maur, tell me what you're thinking" Jane noticed the wheels turning in Maura's head.

"I….I just…" Anger welled up inside Maura. "You were begging me to touch you Jane! You were begging me and it felt so…so…natural! You don't even know what you do to me Jane. Every time you touch me, even if it's just a brush of our fingers, it sends an electric shock through me and I want nothing more than to tear your clothes off and have my way with you against the wall. You were right Jane. I should've said no! I should have chosen you. I should've chosen you when I had the chance…" Maura didn't even realize she had begun to cry. Jane was at lost with words to Maura's outburst. She just held the blonde close to her and tried to calm the sobs. Oh how she hated seeing Maura cry.

"Maur, shhh you're ok. I've got you" Jane couldn't help the thought that Maura felt so good in her arms. It was like nothing else mattered when she had her so close to her body, flush against her. She breathed in Maura's scent and stroked her blonde curls.

Maura couldn't take it. It was too overwhelming to be trapped in Jane's scent. It was wrong but it felt so good. She needed an escape. She knew she was lying when she told herself that it didn't feel good to have Jane. A part of her was in denial of feeling this much happiness. That lie that she could walk away tried to attach itself to her brain because her heart wanted it to be true. But her heart knew the truth. She couldn't leave. Not now, not ever. Everything was Jane now. Everything had always been Jane. She was in love with Jane.

Maura pulled away from Jane's body. No. She couldn't be in love with her. She was in love with Ian. Maura rose to her feet and made her way to the door. She wanted to run so bad and was about to until she felt a hand on her wrist.

"You're not leaving Maura" Jane said pulling Maura back into her.

"Let me go Jane" Maura pleaded

"No. You're running Maura, running from your feelings. Now that I know I've got you I am never, ever letting go." Jane pressed her lips against Maura's sealing the deal. Making sure Maura knew she would never be left alone again.

"I love you" The words slipped out of her mouth before the blonde could catch them. She worried that she had pushed too far and she was going to lose Jane even with her promise to never let. She was bursting with joy when Jane echoed her words.

"I love you too"

"Jane, I'm so sorry" Tears again threatened to spill as Maura was starting to fall apart. She was tired and needed sleep plus the emotional night had probably all but exhausted the M.E.

"Stay with me tonight. I want to hold you and fall asleep with you in my arms." Maura could only nod with loss of words. They made their way to the bed and before Maura climbed in she stripped out of her Pjs.

She nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck and placed an arm around her toned stomach. She felt strong arms hold her around her waist and kiss on her forehead. Sighing deeply Maura knew she could now go to sleep. She could sleep peacefully and deeply because she knew Jane would protect her physically and emotionally.

They were each other's now. Both entranced by a deep sleep filled with each other's scent and a contented happiness to cuddle. They fit perfectly together and were eager to try out their new relationship. But neither woman wanted to get up because they would have to face the fact that Maura was married. And that was something that hurt Jane, but she would go through it for Maura. She would go through anything for her new lover. Just as Maura would do anything for her.

It frightened them somewhat that their love was this strong, but it would wield amazing results when all the pain was over and they could be together. But the journey had just started and there would be more pain down the road. There would be hills and there would be mountains, but the two women would climb over them. They wouldn't go down without fighting for each other.

_For wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer When you move I move with you Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer When you move I move with you_

[The End]


End file.
